Blades of Honour
by lmao234
Summary: AU. The coppery smell of blood, how he revelled in it. The drums of war beat and enemies amass. How fitting that he arrived with the turn of the tides. An accident leaves young Percy with nothing left, and after all those years, he became something... more. A hunter in a world of prey and predators, where only the best will prosper.


Before you enter... Let me tell you something, readers of mine.

This is not a ballad, a love story. Neither is it a happily ever after, for the matter.

No, readers... This is a tale of gritty realism, and if you didn't know before, that not all stories have happy ever after endings.

No...

The opposite actually.

So take note that not everything will go well, everything will not go well.

I will tell you a story, a tale, an impressive tale of a person. A set of happenings that resulted into a person growing into a legend. Welcome... This is a tale...

This is the tale of Alluvion...

Take heed before you enter, my dear readers.

Notice my words that I have written above. Do not realize your mistakes too late.

After all, I will not say it twice.

* * *

_'You will never understand, boy, you never will until you experience it. The darkness is growing, and not even someone like you can stop them. You cannot linger in the shadows any more, it's time to come out into the light.' His voice turned gentle, "You deserve it. No more grudges." _

_"Why won't I understand, sir?"_

_He brought out a sword, its age showing through, a blade that had once been great. Its dull edge pricked his fingers, and a single drop of blood dripped out. _

_"Come child," He beckoned the child closer, "Let me tell you of a tale... of a hero that could have been. You will understand afterwards. Times were simpler then. It all started then with..."_

* * *

_Blades of Honour_

_Chapter 1: And It All Begins_

_Part I_

* * *

Percy Jackson, age 7, gritted his teeth as he got another tongue-lashing from his step-father, Gabe Ugliano.

"What do you want, boy? Can't you see I'm busy?" Gabe was playing poker in Sally's apartment, "Go do something useful for once, you lazy fucker. Go tidy up my room or make dinner or something."

Percy left before he could hear anymore of the rubbish sprouting from Gabe's fat lips. Fat Gabe, he was literally of no use except making his day sour.

_Why did Mom marry him in the first place anyway?_, He thought as he headed into their cramped kitchen. He didn't know the reason, but all he knew was that he hated Gabe. It was the weekend, and Percy's mom was away at work.

He longed to get something hard and smash it into Gabe's face, but that would only make Gabe's anger settle towards Sally, and Percy would never want that. So when Sally had brought tickets for herself and Percy to Greece, just the two of them, Percy was overjoyed. Not only was he getting away from the fat blob, but he got to spend time with his mom, and that hardly ever happened anymore. Not since Gabe intruded on their lives.

Just the two of them, off to somewhere for a week. He didn't care where they would go, or how long. He just wanted away.

* * *

"The boy is unsafe!" A man in a pinstripe suit shouted in what seemed like a golden room.

"In the future, he could be a possible threat, but you cannot do this to him! He does not even know of his heritage!" A woman shouted back, her long black hair fell down to her back, and she looked positively murderous, "Killing him, and his mother for one, is not a good id-"

"Hera, that boy will be a threat I just know it, besides I cannot let it pass, the oath-"

"Has been broken by you far too many times to reconsider, you're lucky that half of them were in your Roman aspect, or those two brothers of ours would have been here by now and beaten your over and over," Hera's voice softened, "You are far too cocky for your own good, Zeus. What about the oath? This is the first time Poseidon had a child, and even though he tries to hide it, you can tell that he's in love with the woman. If you kill her and the child, and he finds out, the consequences could start a civil war here in Olympus, this is too risky, even for you."

Zeus paced back and forth, deep in thought as he considered his future actions.

"I will still do this, Hera, I must, for the safety of Olympus. Tell no one of this. I trust you, my dear but for safety reasons, swear it on the River Styx."

"Actions like this will be your undoing Zeus, remember that," Hera took a deep breath, "I believe that when Poseidon finds out, things will blow so far, the Greek Pantheon will be changed forever. There will be no going back."

"Do it!" Zeus insisted.

"Fine..." Hera trailed off, looking Zeus in the eye, "When everything you plotted gets discovered, I will NOT be associated with your plans. Agreed?"

At Zeus' nod, Hera began.

"I swear on the Styx..."

* * *

Sitting sullenly in his room, Percy's stomach rumbled as he looked at the clock on the wall. His mom would be home soon, and he was hungry. There was no way he would step into that kitchen with that man playing poker inside it.

Thankfully, Percy heard a lock turn in the hall and he was out before Sally could open the door. Percy was greeted by the sound of cheerful humming and the smell of muffins as Sally walked through. Her face lit up as she saw him.

"Hello sweetie!" Sally took off her warm coat and hung it, "How was your day? Enjoying the weekend?"

Percy nodded. He hated weekends especially but he wouldn't let her know that, "Yeah, mom it was -"

His reply was cut off by the familiar, "Woman! Go get my beer!"

Sally shot an apologetic look at Percy and walked off towards the kitchen, where she bent down to open the fridge, only to get slapped in the ass by Gabe. She gave out a small yelp, but got over it, fetching a six-pack out of the fridge and handing them out to Gabe and all his drinking buddies.

"And while your at it, give me those sweets you're holding." Gabe drawled as he took in chips from the last draw.

"No, honey, I'm keeping them for later, why don't you sit back and relax while I go make your favorite dinner?" Sally said smoothly, as she slowly put the bag of sweets she was keeping for Percy back into her pocket.

After giving it some thought, Gabe sat back down and continued his game, "...Fine."

Percy went back to his room, he would talk to his mom later. Gabe had somehow managed to ruin his day again. It wasn't fair. It had been fine before, just the two of them. Life was simpler, it wasn't like now.

He was so deep in thought he didn't notice Sally coming in and sitting down on the end of his bed.

"Cheer up, it's not often you go on a holiday with your own mom!" Sally nudged her son, "Isn't that right, Percy?"

Percy grinned, his mom always made him happier, "Yeah... It'll be real cool! Where are we going?"

"Greece," Sally's expression turned wistful, "Your father's home country, we went there once... before... he was lost at sea..."

"Oh." Percy's expression was sad, but then brightened up, "What was Dad like, mom?"

Sally chuckled softly, "Not today, Percy. I'll tell you when you're older."

She sat up, and playfully ruffled his hair, he pouted childishly, "Now, where did I put those sweets I was meant to give you?"

* * *

"Buckle your seatbelts, ladies and gentlemen. We're preparing for take-off in... three! Two! One!" The co-pilot announced as the aeroplane started moving down the landing ramp.

Percy stared happily out of his small window as the plane took off, the flying vehicle separating itself from the world below more and more by each passing second. He was finally going there! He was so happy! He had never been on an airplane before, it was cool, but yet... it was unsettling. He didn't know why.

The flight to Athens would be long, 11 hours, so the seat before him had a small screen in it. He had tried to fumble with it, but the nice pretty lady had told him it would only work after they took off. He smiled at his mother, she smiled back. A childish laugh escaped his lips, he put on the headphones that were issued and flicked to a child's movie, _Rainy with a chance of Meatballs 2. _The time passed quickly enough, and before he knew it it was time for lunch.

The menu limited, he chose the 'chicken one' and so did his mom. It arrived on a tray and in cheap takeaway packaging, but he didn't mind. He dug in happily.

Later on, Percy got bored, so the pretty lady smiled and gave him a puzzle and some colouring pencils with some paper to pass the time. He had completed the puzzle, it was of the Wizard of Oz, a scene of when all the characters saw the Green Emerald City **(ummm... is it called that? lol). **

"Please sit down, and buckle your seatbelts please, we are going through a bit of turbulence." The voice echoed through the plane calmly. Not all was what it seemed.

* * *

"Shit! What the fuck happened, Tracey?" The pilot exclaimed, wrestling to take over control of the plane. "The readings have gone off the charts!"

"It feels unnatural... Johnny, are you reading me? Hello?" Tracey tried to communicate through the radio to Earth, "We've lost connection."

If you looked outside the window, you would see dark clouds gathering and being blown apart by strong gusts below. What had been a bright sky before, had turned dark, like it was midnight. Tracey was right, it was unnatural. And they didn't know what had caused it.

"This isn't right!"

Shit was gonna go down.

* * *

Back inside the middle of the plane, Sally was looking worriedly out of the window, she had a feeling that things would go wrong. Very wrong. They sky had gotten dark as night, and...

Boom! The plane shook,and the passengers on the left side screamed, they had seen something fly off. The situation was looking bad.

It was pandemonium - people screamed, ignoring the calm voice that was projecting over them, telling them that everything would be alright, the just need to relax, everyone would be safe.

_Wait!, _Sally stopped. Percy! Percy had gone to the toilet only mere minutes before the incident, he had not returned since -

* * *

"We're losing ground, about to -"

* * *

- the explosion, who knows what he was. Sally had to find him, he could be anywhere, she was now literally by hrtself, all the other passengers had gone somewhere else. She kept on moving up, shouting his name -

When the plane shook, crashed and stopped, sending shrapnel everywhere as it collided with the ground. It had happened all too fast, Sally didn't know what was happening, but before she knew it all had gone...

black.

She had hit her head when the plane had gone down. It was a serious wound, Sally felt disoriented as she collapsed on the floor, her vision dimming.

The last thing she saw were beautiful green eyes looking back at her. Sorrowfully.

Sally smiled for the last time, "...Per...cy... Reme...m...ber. I... lo...ve you..."

Everything was swirling, swirling, swirling, darkness.

Darkness, and she felt nothing.

* * *

[just moments before]

Setting the airplane to manual flight mode, Johnny grabbing the steering wheel and flew the plane up, trying to grab back as much control as possible, but it was not enough.

Well, if he was going to do die, he was going to die saving as many lives as possible.

Starting now.

* * *

What was happening? Percy didn't know... one moment he had gone to the toilet. the next was utter panic. He had panicked as well, and as a small child would, starting searching for his mom. Shouting her name, calling her name.

But it was too late,

late, late, late.

Because he found her... time... seemed... to... stop...

stop... stop... too... late...

why...

He barely paid any details to anything around him, not even being scared at the explosion that was killing her.

She stared at him, and he gasped, blood was pouring from her mouth down her chin, "...Per...cy... Reme...m...ber. I... lo...ve you..."

"No!" Percy shouted, but to no avail, it was too late.

Her eyes turned glassy, no longer focused. She stopped breathing, her body slumped. Skin cold, heart stopped. Stone cold. Dead.

The Three Sisters had cut the thread.

Snip. Snip, snip.

Quick like that, no resistance, and off went the life, the soul, making its way towards the Underworld, into Hades' realm, away.

They would never belong in the living world again.

"Come back! Mom!"

There were no words to describe what he was going to... he didn't know what was happening, it was a mess, a huge fucking mess, and oh gods did he hate this. Why did the explosion, the thing, whatever had happened result in this? Why take his mom's life? Out of all people.

He would have gladly sacrificed himself...

Anyone but her... but alas, he never got what he wanted.

Never.

And look where that had got him.

Percy Jackson, age seven, curled down into a ball and cried, lying down next to the body of his dead mother.

And so what had been a promising getaway from life had turned sour.

* * *

xoXox

* * *

That was how they found him.

Next to her, guarding her body.

They had a hard time prying her from him.

Looking at him reminded them why they hated their jobs sometimes.

The look on his face. It was total anguish, and what a tragedy today had been. It was a huge mess, and no one could fix the damage that was done.

They took him away, he was still asking for his mom. Percy became an orphan, on paper, that is. and nothing would have made him forget the worst day in his life.

The day that triggered everything.

It altered his destiny.

* * *

"Fuck!" Zeus shouted, sounding frustrated, "He lives. Damn modern technology!"

"You're lucky Poseidon is not here," Hera said coolly, "_Dear husband_. Look what you've become now."

"We'll be safe from Poseidon. Those recent attacks have taken all his attention, we're damn lucky the timing was right."

"Yes, you are..." Hera said, "But things will not remain secret forever."

"Are you hinting that you'-"

"No. Nowhere close." Hera countered, "I swore on the River Styx remember, as an Olympian I will honour my vow, something that you never seem to be able to do, Zeus. I was just saying that what you did will be discovered, and you will be given justice. I normally hate heroes, but this one's fate was unneeded, I disagree on what you did."

"You dare-" Zeus shouted.

"Yes. I dare. And I will continue to do so forever." Hera's voice was calm, but her eyes showed her fury.

* * *

The crash had hit front page news, everyone had mourned. The pilot was regarded as a hero, sacrificing his life to save as many as he could.

"Yes, yes, he's very sad..." Gabe Ugliano told the press at his door, "I've been helping him out greatly though, but he's still depressed. Great bond him and his mother had, truly. Broke my heart, truly did, when I heard what happened about Sally. Yes?"

"And where is young Percy now?"

"Ah. Yes. He's in his room, still depressed you see. Mustn't get him all excited."

"Oh really?" A different reporter asked, "His response is highly important to us, sir. We need to see him."

"Uh, right..." Gabe started sweating, "He's, uh, not here right now... at a friend's house, yeah, that's right!"

"I thought you said he was in his room suffering from depression?"

"That too, but that was this morning, see. Argh, old age must be getting to me, right?"

Another reporter this time, "Sir, you aren't telling us everything. If you don't give us proof, we'll have to enter by force. It's all unneeded, just tell us. We'll interview him, and it'll be done?"

"Why are you so desperate to talk to him? It's not like he's very important,"

The small group of cameramen and reporters didn't reply this time, but tried to move into the doorway. Gabe moved quicker than he had ever moved before, blocking the door with his arms spread wide.

It wasn't a wise move.

"I'm afraid we'll have to call the cops now," A cameraman said coldly, "We're worried, and you are not letting us see him. This reeks of suspicious activities. You have one more chance. I'll count to three and if you let us enter before the time is up, all will be forgiven. Are we clear?"

"Yes sure but before you st-"

"_One._"_  
_

"-art I need to tell you about this thing -"

"_Two._"

"- that happened. You see, the other day Per-"

"_Three._"

Gabe almost wet his pants. He was screwed.

* * *

[a day before]

Gabe was right about one thing, Percy was under depression, but like almost every other thing he had told the press, it was a white lie. Percy was under depression, but Gabe had made no move to comfort him, or try to help him.

In fact, he was quite happy. His young... charge, seemed like he had lost his soul, and whatever Gabe told him to do, he did. But if he was one nano-second too slow, Gabe would go -

_smack!_

- and Percy would end up with a bruise, shiner or any other kind of... lighter injuries.

All was fair and well.

_(Percy contemplated suicide) _

Right?

_(He was still confused. Nobody had explained to him)_

Well, recently the widow and orphan had been receiving a lot of money and attention from the press. And Gabe was getting seriously _rich_ from it, and he realised, what a stupid reason, that Percy was swallowing up all that money -

_(he literally had gotten leftovers) _

- like it was nothing and Gabe had gotten an idea -

_(what a stupid one it was) _

_- _that he could ditch Percy somewhere, it wasn't murder -

_(it literally was, he couldn't look after himself he was young. He would die... __like his mother, pass on to the next world, be relieved of his troubles, bite the dust, kick the bucket) _

- right?

He had found Percy sitting on his bed, his bedroom now stripped bare. He dragged him into his car. He drove off. He pretended he was doing Percy a favour. He drove him to a graveyard. He walked him to his mom's grave. He felt nothing as the child read the gravestone with difficulty, his dyslexia stopping him from reading properly, dropped down and started crying. He felt nothing as he watched for a few moments, then walked back. He blinked as the dark clouds blocked the sun, and heavy rain started pouring down.

He was truly a twisted man.

He opened his car door, entered and drove back home.

The child never noticed him go until it was too late.

Too bad the cemetery was halfway across the country.

Too bad everything. Too bad his mom had died. Too bad he had just been abandoned. Too bad he would be sleeping with the dead tonight. Too bad he had no chance of coming back home. Too bad that home is no longer his home.

Too bad.

But it's life.

* * *

Percy never saw Gabe go, even though the loud revving engines obviously gave it away. He was too... sad, he was suppressed in grief.

The thing was, he was recovering from this ordeal. He was slowly getting better. As a seven year old, he would know what it would mean. And when he saw her headstone.

The world seemed to stop.

Reading it made his heart break. Everything went wrong. He-he didn't know what to do. He lied down next to her grave... but of course he had been at her funeral right?

How could he forget. He lied down, and sobbed.

It was too bad.

But it was life.

And he would have to deal with it - no joke.

He lied down to settle in for the night. The raining wasn't even near stopping, and it was getting dark. The chill was settling in and he had nowhere to go. This was the life of Percy Jackson

* * *

It was 2100 hours and Valentin Alexandrov puffed on his cigar as his car drove down the lonely lane. He was heading back to one of his many safe houses after a job well done.

It was a tough one, and Valentin was lucky he had come out of it alive.

After collecting his reward, here he was.

His car's headlights shone over a few headstones. It was a graveyard. He paid no mind to it, they were common enough, but he almost faltered when he saw a cold huddling shape from afar.

Valentin didn't believe in ghosts, and when he drove closer he realized that it wasn't one. It was a person.

But why would a person be out here at this hour? Much less with no possessions, it was dangerous.

Turning his engines off, a curious Valentin got out of his car, and walked over to the shape, his boots crunching on the gravel. His car's headlights illuminated the small raindrops, showing a way through the darkness.

"Hello? Anyone there?" Valentin said in a perfect accent, "What are you doing here?"

And that signaled the start...

The start of a new story and a new legend that would surface.

* * *

_Fin._

* * *

Chapter 1 End.

* * *

Hey guys. I hope you enjoyed my first chapter of this story, but before that -

**Disclaimer: **I do not own PJO franchise, it all belongs to Rick Riordan. I will say it only once because most of the time I manage to forget.

Okay, there might be a few typos in there, if there was, then I'm so sorry. So, A/Ns will be here because I don't want to break the flow and mood of the story before we even start.

This is a completely original idea and plot that I made. It was a bit frustrating though, because I was _this _(_) far from entering Chaos cliche fanfiction territory. After I realized this I had to change tons of stuff to get it to what it was today.

Updates will be... I dunno... kinda slower than other authors. My pace is very slow compared to people who update tons like Anaklusmos, so yeah.

I swear I was like gonna say some more stuff... Oh yeah!

Really unsure about pairing, it's not gonna be yaoi, don't worry. Originally was gonna be Percy/Artemis, my favourite pairing, but _shit__! _The pairing seemed really overused. I mean... back in 2012 before Starblade's story started (and before all the name changes) to MASSIVELY influence the stories of FF authors, Pertemis stories were far and beyond. Now... now... it's just so GODDAMN OVERUSED and I hate overused pairing.

I might still go for Pertemis though... still not sure, but I have mostly most of the other stuff planned out. Another thing that really peeves me off (llul at use of word) is that Artemis is always perceived as, what's that Japanese term? Forgot, but anyway, she's always perceived as one of those beautiful, cold on the outside, but a warm interior, so the romance is almost always the same.

Hook me up with some good pairings/your favourite pairings or so.

Romance with Khione has been decided though, but it will not be permanent, that's why I'm asking you for your ideas. Thanks. I'm thinking something like Percy/Reyna or something. I dunno, I'll see your ideas first though.

So... an OC is introduced at the end of the chapter, not gonna massively influence the story. I dislike OCs, but he's one of the ones that has to be there, if you know what I'm saying. He's a cool Russian guy. Yep.

Ooooh, almost forgot. I have not read MoA or DoD or whatever the new book is called. I haven't really been following books as of late, so no spoilers. It will also mean I won't be able to go that far, and as I will not know the stuff that will happen in the last two books. It will affect some stuff in this story no chance. So sorry.

Sorry, I was rambling then. It was a pretty long chapter.

I would love your reviews and response. Flames are welcome, as long as you have a good reason to flame me, and those cowardly anons who flame and those people with accounts who criticize and flame the story wholeheartedly who have themselves written nothing, piss me off to no end.

I will love your reviews, replies to questions guaranteed.

Please. Responses keep my stories going.

Before I ramble some more,

Bye.

-lmao,

your popular author wannabee (lol)


End file.
